eCupid (Rosslington version)
by XxRosslingtonxX
Summary: Summary in the first chapter since its long :)


**Might as well start this! It's based on the movie eCupid with some changes and I suggest u do NOT watch this movie just read this instead since u can read anything nowadays :)**

**Summary:Ratliff is turning 30 and working at a dead-end job with a boss (Riker Lynch) who doesn't recognize his talents. After seven years with his boyfriend, Ross Lynch, Ratliff's love life is stuck in a rut and he is desperate for something new. He goes looking for it online, where he comes upon a mysterious app that guarantees to find true love. It scans every inch of his online world and suddenly turns his life upside down. Ratliff suddenly gets everything he thinks he wanted.**

**Newly single and ready for adventure, Ratliff is overwhelmed with sexy guys at every turn, each promising to be the man of his fantasies. But too much of a good thing may not be a good thing. He soon finds that all the attention is more than he bargained for. With the help of a wise and mysterious waitress (Rydel Lynch), Ratliff is given one last chance to listen to his heart and figure out what (and who) is really important.**

**Starring:  
Ellington Ratliff (Marshall)  
Ross Lynch (Gabriel "Gabe")  
Chris Gayla (Keith)  
Rocky (Richard)  
Joey Graceffa (Chris 1)  
Jason Dolley (Chris 2)  
Joe Jonas (Carson)  
Zac Efron (Miles)  
Garrett Clayton (Dawson)  
Doug Brochu (Jimmy)  
Riker (Mr. Hutchington)  
Rydel (Venus)**

**You have no idea how long that took me! Well I don't own anything in this except some things I may add. Watch the movie if you want to be scarred for life. Don't blame me on anything.**

**Chapter 1: eCupid Installation**

Ratliff was working on his computer, deleting a bunch of advertisements from the screen. His phone vibrated as he got a message from his best friend&lover, Ross.

[Still working? Come to bed]

Ratliff sighed and answered him with an [Ok] as he put his phone down. He ran his fingers through his hair and moved around a black sharpie. Ross, dressed in a white tang top and swear pants, walked in with his phone in his hand and walked over to Ratliff.

"Goodnight Babe" He said, kissing Ratliff's cheek. Ross sighed and walked back into his room looking at his phone.

Ratliff sighed and tapped the end of the sharpie against the table. "I can't do this anymore" he huffed and walked back into his room. Ross was laying down on the bed with his phone on his stomach, listening to music.

Ratliff crawled on top of him and kissed his forehead. Ross smiled, "Hey" Ratliff took off his left headphone, "What are you doing?" Ratliff just smiled. "You know I have to get up early to open the cafe tomorrow right?" Ratliff sighed. "Oh...Can't you hire someone or something?" Ross groaned. "Yes I would hire someone...but that means I have to PAY them...and that's not gonna happen. Joey is gonna start working there soon with no pay...then we can do whatever we want" Ross rubbed Ratliff's chin, and smiled. Ratliff nodded and gave him a small peck on the lips before closing his eyes, and turning over. "Promise?" Ross sighed, "Promise, Promise. Hmm Goodnight" Ratliff smiled. "Goodnight" he got off of bed.

~Next Morning~

Ross is on his phone and Ratliff on the computer. About an hour later, Ross switches to his laptop. Another two hours later, Ross is watching tv and Ratliff has his laptop on his lap while using his phone. Thirty minutes later, Ross is on his laptop while Ratliff watches tv. Soon they repeat the same thing over and over again.

Ross went to the cafe and came back soon with a treat for Ratliff. Ratliff was watching tv when Ross came in. "I got a treat for you" He said waving a white bag in his hands. He sat down and took out some pie. "Have some pie, babe" Ratliff sighed. "I'm good" Ross nudged Ratliff. "Come on" Ratliff groaned. "Don't you know you aren't suppose to eat after eleven"

"Come on, besides somebody has to eat it and I already ate." Ross put his arm around Ratliff's neck, "Good, Im full" Ross groaned. "There's always room for pie" Ratliff groaned. "How many calories are in that thing?"  
"Don't worry about it, you can have some, I'll still love you when you're old and CHUBBY" Ross said poking Ratliff's sides. He smiled. "Old and chubby?" "You're not fat, but your gym did tell me you can go at least once" Ratliff just starred at him. "That's Hilarious" Ross laughed. "I know it is" Ross went behind Ratliff. "Now...Speaking out the gym, how about you and me, go to the gym tomorrow morning before I go to work, like we use to, it'll be just two studs pumping iron, getting sweaty" Ross said wrapping his arms around Him.

"Ok" Ross looked at him. "Really?" Ratliff sighed. "Fine" Ross smiled. "Yes, awesome. We have to go to bed since we have to go to get up early." Ross got up taking the pie to the fridge while Ratliff turned off the tv and quickly got up. He looked at the mirror and looked at his stomach. He later on the floor and started doing sit ups. He stood up and rubbed his stomach. He walked to his room where Ross was already laying down. "You set the alarm to 6?" Ratliff tucked himself into bed. "Yep"

Ratliff kissed Ross' cheek and rubbed Ross' chest. Ross sighed. "We're getting up at 6" He turned to the other side. "I'm guessing that's bed time" Ross nodded. Ratliff took out his phone and started playing on it. "Is this gonna keep you up?" Ross groaned. "It's fine" "are you sure? I can go to the living room" Ross sighed. "It's fine" "I'll just go to the living room" Ratliff stood up. "Don't stay up all night playing with that thing" Ratliff left to the living room and opened his computer and went on his dating website.

[Dough]

Ratliff looked through Doughs profile, and smiled. Then a video chat popped up, it was Jason. "Oh god, why do you have to scare me like that?" Jason laughed. "What are you doing? Jerking off?" He laughed. "No. Who jerks off in their living room with their computer on?" Jason laughs again. "Pretty much everybody" Ratliff started thinking about it. "True...While we're on the subject, that picture of your friend Dough is one for the spankbag" Jason smiled. "I know what you're thinking and don't think it" Ratliff smiled. "You don't know what I'm thinking" Jason sighed. "Really? You're not up at midnight sitting in your living room horny? Mind wondering about hot boys?"

Ratliff snickered. "I'm not looking at other guys" Jason huffed, "I know you and what you like, Skaters, Bad Boys, Boys in a store type, and especially dirty frat boys. I know you better than you think." Ratliff looked to the floor then to the screen "ok...maybe you do but I'm just thinking, is that so bad?" Jason sighed. "Thinking is fine, doing is bad. Listen everyone gets an itch, just don't scratch it." Ratliff sighed. "Point taken" Jason turned around, "you're on that computer again, it's fucking midnight go to bed" Joey walks up behind Jason. "Oh Hey Ratliff, what are you doing up?" Ratliff smiled. "I couldn't sleep" he sighed. "You're not gonna chat with Jason all night long. Jason say goodnight. Goodnight Ratliff" Jason smiled and groaned, Ratliff smiled and nodded goodnight. Joey left. "Now remember what I said, you got a great guy in bed. Don't lose him by doing something stupid" Ratliff nodded. "Ok" Jason sighed. "Good, Night Bud."

Jason ended the video chat and Ratliff sighed, looking at the picture of Doug. He started to imagine Ross in a leather jacket coming out of his room. He stood up and walked to him. Kissing his neck gently. Then his lips. Ross then did the same. Ratliff took off Ross' shirt and unbuttoned Ross' pants. Then started kissing Ross passionately again.

Ratliff snapped out of it when he got an advertisement pop on his screen. It read:

[Not Happy in your relationship?]

Ratliff clicked on it.

Then a video came up.

The guy said:

[_Lost in love? Confused? Wonder where to go to for matters of the heart? Well look no further! Divinity computer application presents, eCupid! The only app guaranteed for you and your one true love. Yes love isn't easy. But eCupid is all about that perfect match. It's simple, free and guaranteed. Oh and did I mention it's guaranteed *winks*]_

Ratliff wonders for a moment. Then presses it again. A questionnaire popped up.

_[ Yes. No.  
Lack of sex? *  
Frustrated? *  
Feeling trapped *  
& unsatisfied? ]_

Ratliff sighed.

_[eCupid can help!  
Download now]_

Ratliff starred at the computer for a while. He then clicked on it.

[_Do you agree to the terms and conditions. Yes * ]_

Ratliff waited.

[_Are you POSITIVE you agree to the terms and conditions? Yes *]_

Ratliff looked puzzled but waited again.

[_NO YOU DIDN'T! Yes *]_

Ratliff started to think it was a joke. But it finally started downloading. He waited, after it was almost done, his computer shut down. He clicked it and sighed. He cupped his face and continued to click. "Stupid Fucking thing" Ratliff left his laptop their and went to his room into his bed.

His computer turned back up and started downloading the app. eCupid was downloaded on his phone and computer. Looking for the right guy. It automatically found him matches with three guys and shut off again.  
It started talking.

[_eCupid, Installation complete]_

Ratliff's life was about to change, by one click of the mouse.

**That's it. The beginning is boring but yeah I'm just following the order of the things on the movie. I'll be writing the next one right now before I get lazy.**


End file.
